Last One Standing
by RavenRyy
Summary: A short story based on the Friday the 13th game. Councillor and psychic Jenny Myers must work with her friends and struggle to survive the wrath of Jason.


Jenny ran like the devil himself was behind her. The monster that split Kenny's head open with that axe was slaughtering her friends. Jenny was gifted with the ability to hear the thoughts of others and speak back over certain difference. Once she calmed down, she thought it would give them an edge. Only Adam, A.J and Tiffany trusted her though. J.R screamed at her in horror and hate while Chad was in pure panic. Deborah, Buggzy and Vanessa seemed too confused to understand.

J.R died screaming. He promised to help the monster. He'd lead it to his friends, then leave and never come back if only it would let him live. The monster did not care and crushed J.R's clever and sobbing head between a door.

Chad had panicked the moment Kenny died and never stopped. He terror gave him a bizarre focus and energy that helped him fix and take off in the boat. His mind was screaming until it suddenly went silent. Jenny had hoped he escaped, but for a brief and overwhelming taste of rotting water. It was more likely the monster caught him and dragged Chad to a watery grave.

Adam was smart, he organized everyone else through Jenny to repair the car so they could all escape. He fixed the battery while Deborah and Buggzy found gas and A.J and Jenny hunted for Kenny's car keys. It would have worked. It should have worked. Vanessa might not have understood Jenny's gift, but she found a shotgun and everyone she'd protect them.

She sacrificed herself to save everyone else. The monster batted the rife aside and punched her head clean off as they escaped in the car. Adam was driving. No one spoke but no one would shut up. Adam said two words that silenced the car. Jason Voorhees.

Jason. The monster was the brutal son of the deranged murderer Pamala Voorhees. The bullied boy who was meant to have drowned while the counselors were fucking their brains out. Legend had it Pamala had killed nine innocent people until being decapitated by one final survivor. Then the legend got weird. They say Jason avenged her death and killed everyone who intruded in his territory. That he could not ever die.

The silence had continued until they saw the exit. Everyone had begun to cheer and laugh, until Adam swore and stopped the car. Jason stood there blocking the path out. He stared at Jason and with a snarl, put his foot down on the accelerator gunning straight for the monster of Crystal Lake. Adam thought he could ram the monster but it was like ramming a pillar of stone. Jason remained still as everyone pilled out of the car. Deborah ran for the tunnel but then stumbled over with a scream. A.J pulled back and shone her light in the tunnel. It was littered with traps. Buggzy and Adam opened the trap and pulled Deborah out. Her cries of pain were cut off by a dart that hit her directly between the eyes. The way out was trapped and the car was wreaked. Buggzy roared and charged at the slowly advancing Jason. Brandon Wilson, known better by his nickname Buggzy was said to be destined to be one hell of a professional football player. A lunkhead but a sweetheart to everyone. The monster broke his back across it's knee.

Adam took out his flair gun and told A.J, Tiffany and Jenny to run. They ran as Adam walked with determination towards the monster. Jenny could hear his resigned and stoic sense of duty. He wasn't afraid. Then he was he silent.

The three girls made their way to one of the cabins and bolted the doors. It was Tiffany who found the bear traps and put them by the door. She stood as she set it at which point the Monster's burst through the door grazing her arm. A.J ad found a baseball bat and waited by the door frame hidden for the monster while Jenny used the last of the first aid on Tiffany's arm. Jason destroyed the door which was the signal for A.J to attack. Jason grabbed the bat and A.J. Then he forced her into the bear trap headfirst. A.J died slowly in agony.

Jenny threw firecrackers at the monster so she and Tiffany could escape. Jenny could hear A.J mentally begging them to get away. Jenny grabbed a machete that was lying outside the cabin and ran to catch up with Tiffany.

She found Tiffany on the beech by the lake. She already dead. Jenny held back tears as she checked pulse. There was a pocket knife in Tiffany's hand. Jenny picked it up and crept away. She thought she just needed to be silent and hide till morning. The monster suddenly appeared in front of her Jenny didn't have time react before he grabbed her and held her to his face. The broken hockey mask seemed tiny on his malformed and twisted head. His eyes blazed with pure hate and fury. Jenny wasn't thinking now, she just reacted and stabbed the pocket knife into Jason's neck. He dropped her and snapped off the knife. He appeared more annoyed than in pain. Jenny grabbed the machete and lashed out at Jason, hitting him square in the face.

That seemed to stun him. Jenny grabbed the mask and clipped it to her back pocket. Jason turned to face her. Her mouth opened in horror. Jason was not human. Even with the decay and rot, there was no disguising that this monster was never human. He glared back at her with the same malevolent rage as he unclipped his fire axe from his belt. Jenny charged at him and smacked the blade against his body. Jason was knocked back then swung his axe downward at her. Jenny sidestepped the attack, but Jason with inhuman skill swung the axe around and catch her left arm, leaving a deep cut. Jenny screamed but slashed again at his face. Jason recoiled and Jenny kept up her attack, hitting Jason in the chest. Voorhees swayed for a moment and then fell flat on his back.

Jenny fell to her knees and sobbed. The pain in her arm was hellish. Her white shirt and jeans were caked in blood. She slowly rose and turned to leave. She'd walked for a little bit before her blood turned to ice. Jenny spun and look at the corpse lying on the beach. It was still, but Jenny backed away pleading.

"No," she whispered, "No more. Please God. No more."

Jason sat up and turned to face her. Jenny screamed and tried to run as Jason rose and picked up his axe.

Wounded and exhausted, Jenny limped as fast as she could to the nearest building. She struggled to lock the door and looked round. There was nowhere to go nor hide. She fell to her knees again and wept. Not for herself, but for her friends. Noble Adam, mousy Deborah, Bossy Venessa, Heroic Buggzy, pampered Chad, Tough A.J, Sweet Tiffany, boring but lovely Kenny and even spiteful but lonely Eric. They were her friends. And he took them from her.

That last thought stopped her tears. Jenny could feel the monster moving towards the house. She rose again and faced the door with a look of steel. She tore off a bit of her shirt and tired it round her the gash in her arm then picked up her blade. Jenny closed her eyes and whispered her friend's names one last time.

The door exploded and Jason stomped into the cabin. Jenny opened her eyes and raised the blade. The night wasn't over yet.


End file.
